The Smoke Four
by The-BluDevil
Summary: basically just a way for me to use some character ideas i had. About an attack on Konoha, and the leaf nin must stop it. rated m for language.


_i do not own naruto  
_

**The Smoke Four**

_so, i just had four OC ideas and i decided to throw this together. It takes place during the many fillers after sasuke leaves the village. This is gonna be my first story with no romance, besides a little making out here and there. PLUS: THE SMOKE VILLAGE IS A REAL NARUTO VILLAGE. YOU CAN EVEN CHECK WIKIPEDIA. THE VILLAGE IS IN THE LAND OF FIRE. Thank you._

**Ch. 1**

-smoke village-

"Ashinaki, how's the project coming along?"

"Fine. It'll be ready in time for the plan. They'll suspect nothing. Unless of course the mole's message made it through."

"Let's hope not. Shimaretsu will shit himself if this doesn't work. You know how hw hates the leaf."

"Well it's not his mission, Himakaru. It's his." The two silhouette's of the shinobi turned towards a corner. Here a man lie on his back, as if in deep thought. "So Shimmy has no say in this. Even if it was his idea."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Shimmy? He's out scouting the leaf. We need to know the most strategic point to place it. So he's gonna find it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-leaf village-

Naruto and Shikamaru strutted down the road. "Naruto, whatever you wanted to show me, make it quick. I got stuff to do."

"You mean make some hanky-panky with Ino?"

He blushed at the remark. "Well...at least I have someone to make it with. You've got your clones. Plus, I'm sure you've tried making it with your harem jutsu."

Naruto failed to answer.

"Not only that, but clones have a limit to pain. That means if they reach a high enough state of pleasure, they'll pop.(no pun intended)"

Again, no answer.

"So like I said, what did you want to show me?"

Naruto paused for a second, then began "Oh yeah. I guess we're far enough from town now. Look at this." He removed a scroll. "Pervy-Sage gave it to me."

"He gave it to you?"

"Well...He dropped it, and I picked it up. Anyway, read this." He unrolled the scroll, to reveal eight circles, each with more decoration and symbols than the last, and a small instruction area.

Shikamaru scanned over it. "hmm...It opens your gates for you? That's crazy. It's like a 'use me and almost kill yourself' scroll.."

"Well now I have an insurance policy for battle."

"Yeah, but any enemy who is powerful enough to force you to use the gates is definitely strong enough to stop you from activating a scroll."

No answer.

"Well, If this was it then I'm leaving. I'll see ya later." He walked off, leaving Naruto to look at the scroll.

"See ya..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gai and Tenten stood watching ass Lee and Neji sparred each other.

"Face it. Even with all the training you've gone through, you still can't win."

"Neji, I will overcome your genius with rock-hard determination."

Lee sprinted at him. Neji began to spin. As the orb began to form around him, Lee opened his first gate, quintupling his physical strength. He lept into the air, doing a flip or two while airborne. He pulled in one leg, while extending the other. He slammed this leg as close to the center of the orbs top as he could get it.

"GO LEE"

"NO WAY"

"SHIT"

Lee had hit a bit too far from center, throwing him off balance, and onto the orb. He was flung a good few yards back, before he resumed an offensive stance. However, As he was in the air, Neji's spin slowed to a stop, but not from free will. Lee's enhanced kick had broken the smooth flow of Neji's chakra, halting his 'ultimate defense'.

Suddenly, the call of a large bird rung out from above. All four shinobi looked up at it.

"Well, you three continue training. I'll go see what he wants." Gai flashed his smile, and a sparkle shone off of his teeth. He poofed into smoke, and as it cleared, all that remained was the crushed grass from where he had stood.

"He has to use teeth whitener's." Tenten said, rubbing her teeth right after saying it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gai approached Kakashi and Asuma, both of whom were leaning against the wall across the street from a small bar/restaurant.

"You called?"

"Yeah. It seems we have an unwelcome guest." Kakashi lifted his arm and pointed towards the bar. There sat a man in a large, gray coat (dark gray version of the akatsuki robe). He also wore dark gray shinobi shoes and a white mask with red curved stripes on both sides of the mask. He looked over at the three jonin, to and on the mask was a symbol that almost looked like a question mark of uneven thickness throughout, and without the dot (smoke symbol).

He stood up, and walked over to the three. Asuma stood up straight and put one hand in a trench knife, the other he brought up to his cigarette.

The man approached the three and stood so Kakashi was in front of him, Gai to his right, and Asuma to his left. Kakashi looked into his eyes.

"What's a smoke ninja doing in the leaf village?"

"What good could you obtain from it anyway?"

Gai walked up to him. "As leaf shinobi." The man looked at him. "We must do all we can to protect the village."

"I see. So then, if you're so dedicated to the village, why did you let the Third meet his demise while the three of you fought lower class sand shinobi?"

Asuma became frustrated with this. "He gave his life in an honorable way, and if not for him, this village would have been destroyed by Orochimaru and his damn ambition."

"Orochimaru. There's a guy who knows what he wants. Unfortunately, his ambition is to pull all the hidden villages into war. I only seek the destruction of this village."

Asuma let the butt of his cigarette fall to the ground as he drew his knives. "Okay then, if you want this village you'll have to kill the son of the third."

"Asuma, i feel as though this guy wants you to attack him." Kakashi said, as he pulled the cover on his sharingan eye up. "But if I make the first move he'll have to postpone his trap for you."

"Oh no. I'm afraid you mistook my words. I don't want any trouble...yet. But I've got what I came for. I'll see you later Might Gai, Kakashi Hatake, and Asuma Sarutobi." As he finished up, he poofed away, leaving the jonin to sit and wonder what he meant.

"YOU THREE. TSUNADE HAS SOME URGENT NEWS. COME NOW." Aoba ran around the corner yelling. The three Jonin saw him and the four left for the tower immediately.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, He took a map of Konoha, a list of Leaf Jonin, and Anko's personal stash of marij...um...I mean candy. Her personal stash of candy." Shizune announced.

"Well, except for the list of Jonin, all that stuff is easy to get." Asuma stated.

"Ahem." Tsunade got everyones attention. "The map had a full military post diagram. He now knows when, where, and how to hit us. And as for the...candy...it's a very strong candy. Not very easy to get."

"Well what's he want with...Candy?"

"Smoke village? I'm sure they have everything from slim cigarettes to the strongest weed you can find."

The room was filled with silence.

"Not that I would know...but that's not why I called you here. I received a message from a mole in the smoke village. However, it seems to have been cut short. He wrote that some of them were planning to attack Konoha. Unfortunately, that's all it said. Nothing specific. No when, where, how...just that their will be an attack. I will think about a team to stop them, but until then, you guys keep an extra eye out. The rest of the Jonin have had their patrols set up. As for the three of you...I want you to report anything suspicious you see or hear."

The three Jonin yelled in unison "YES MAM" As they left, Tsunade turned and looked out towards the rest of the city.

"God I hope the attack isn't too soon..."

_Well, I'm not used to stories this serious. But whatever. I hope you liked it. Plz R&R, pointers will be accepted, BUT NOT FLAMES. Thnx._


End file.
